roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33197200-20171103221136
I have an Element Idea. The Sun, fusion to get sun is space and light First move is named "Elio's Blaze" it is a range spell, the user shoots little explosive sun balls that shoot wherever the cursor is, when on impact they make a small explosion dealing medium damage to the player, it also includes burn infliction, cool down is 3 seconds, mana cost is 200 mana Second move is named "Luminary Blast" it is a blast spell where the user summons medium size sun balls circling around the user, the sun balls then are launched one at a time at wherever the cursor is and on impact makes a medium size explosion dealing medium damage also inflicting low damage as the burn infliction, cool down is 4 seconds, mana cost is 100 mana Third move is named "Apollo's Radiance" it is a radius spell where the user summons the suns symbol around him and any player caught in it or on the rim are frozen in place and a ball of yellow orange light appear above the user and the ball then shoots five sun orb shots of the same amount of players in the radius, dealing low and medium damage as the first two orbs deal low damage and the last three deal medium damage, the radius size is same size as the void move Oblivion, it also includes a 2 second burn infliction, cool down is 7 seconds, mana cost is 200 mana, Fourth move is named " Celestial Radiation" it is a contact spell where the user comes up to a player and the player is stuck in place, then a medium size sun orb appears above the player and then releases a beam downards to the player dealing high damage as it burns them, cool down is 10 seconds, mana cost is 300 mana Fifth move (Ultimate) is named "Death of the Sun" where the user summons a huge sun symbol the size of Hells Core, any player caught in or on the rim is stuck in place, the user then starts to illuminate with a bright light then explodes (like Ablaze Judgment or Hells Core) the light from the explosion starts to deal very high damage as it burns the players for 5 seconds, mana cost is 900 mana, cool down is 80 seconds, the Ult activates like Hells core Colors of the element attacks is yellow, orange, and white, The symbol is just the sun with little lines around it to look like heat, symbol colors is yellow and orange Second Element Idea is The Moon (Note that players with the sun or moon element have permission to change the time of day but they dont use a admin command, there will be a small button on the side of their moves that has the option to do so, the picture of the button will be the sun and moon together, color is blue and yellow on one side) the fusion of the moon is space and darkness First move is named "Tiring Charm" it is a range spell where the user summons small little blue moon orbs where they circle around the user and they are launched where the cursor is and on impact leaves a small little patch of blue sparkles and any player in it is slown down, if a player is hit by an orb by direct hit the player is slown down for 6 seconds as if they are becoming tired, mana cost is 200 mana, cool down is 3 seconds Second move is named "Illuminant Light" it is a beam spell where the user summons 4 blue moon shapes appear behind the user and the position of the moon shapes resemble a square form, the moon shapes then have a small orb inside them and then shoots 4 second long beams at wherever the cursor is deali medium damage, it will also slow down the player, player is then unable to attack, but if the attacked is charged there will be 8 blue moons that will still deal medium damage but will stun the player, mana cost is 300 mana, cool down is 5 seconds Third move is named "Darkening Dream" it is a radius spell where the user summons the moons symbol around him and any player caught in it is trapped inside by a black transparent dome like the genisis ray dome, the player is unable to attack and on the players screen everything will turn pitch black like the void ult and the player is then attakced by little blue orbs and is dealt high damage, mana cost is 500 mana, cool down is 9 seconds Fourth move is named "Charming Muse" it is a body spell where the user uses the moons power to complelty cover himself in a blue bright like light with a darkish lightish purple visible fog around them, the user is to look like a mythological Muse, the player is able to move around at will and anyone that comes near the player is given low damage constantly but is also stunned by the blue fog if there inside it, they are stunned for 5 seconds, mana cost is 600 mana, armor usage limit is 30 seconds, cool down is 30 seconds Fifth move (Ultimate) it is named "Selene's Radiant Moon" the user summons a huge symbol and the sky will turn black and the brightness will be dark as its like night time, and any players caught inside it or on the rim is then stunned by a blue fog that appears and is unable to attack, then a giant ball will appear above the user and it glows as well, one side of the ball is white and the other side is black, the ball will then start to spin at a medium speed and will then shoot swirly lunar beams that are black and white with a purple glow to it dealing very high damage, the ult lasts for 5 seconds, and the ball is supposed to represent the moon changing phases, mana cost is 1000 mana, cool down is 80 seconds, colors of the element attacks is blue, black, white, and purple, symbol colors are dark blue and purple, symbol is the moon with little stars around it I have said these two ideas because if I had said one of them then someone else would think of one of them as their own idea, you can build these elements one at a time, in due time when the elements are both finished I will come back with their fusions If you would like to talk me through with the elements of modifications my roblox username is JazzyTheBlueMoon